Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+5y = 5$ $20x-25y = 1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+5y = 5$ $5y = 4x+5$ $y = \dfrac{4}{5}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x-25y = 1$ $-25y = -20x+1$ $y = \dfrac{4}{5}x - \dfrac{1}{25}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.